Fashionably Ontime
by divadigsblondes
Summary: Brittany is a head hunter for Pierce"s Seeks and Finds her very own recruiting firm. Santana is an up and coming fashionista with a very successful fashion blog based in Lima, Ohio. What happens when Brittany sets out to recruit Santana? AU G!P Brittany, Smutt, and laughs! Better summary inside. Brittana samcedes
1. New Understandings

Brittany is a brilliant head hunter who is searching for the new Chief Fashion Research Editor at Vogue. It's her business to know the who's who in fashion down to the blog fashionistas. She's been eyeing this very popular fashion blog that's run by a Santana Lopez from Lima, Ohio. It would confuse anyone but Brittany as to how a fashion blogger from a Podunk town in Ohio no less has an on the spot blog about what's hot and up and coming in fashion not just in New York but in Paris and Milan.

Santana being a cultured yet small town girl have grown up with the best of everything but still very humble. Her parents being highly successful; her mother Dr. Marissa Lopez, Head of Fertility at the renowned New Life Fertility Clinics of Ohio and her father being the well respected Chief Justice Rafael Lopez of Circuit Court of Lima.

Having the best education her parents could buy, plus her 4.0 GPA afforded the young Latina entrance into any Ivy League college of her choice. Once, she was finished Princton with honors she chose to return to Lima to look after her ailing Abuela whom has been her very best friend and confidant since Santana started talking at 9 months, she knew then that her nieta was going to be a genius. Santana loved everything about fashion from the clothes to the shoes to the simplest of accessories. She knew that the wrong necklace, shoe, and even lipstick would throw off the most well designed dress. She wasn't swayed to any particular designers..she was just as fickle from season to season. Fall she may have been all over Prada's collection but by the time the spring season came around she would have been completely smitten with Alexander McQueen's collection.

Brittany, 29 sat in her office of Pierce's Seek and Find looking over the information of a young woman she took it upon herself to bring in. She knew the quicker she brought her in the quicker she could have her much needed quarterly year break. She was one to believe that no matter what life throws at you, throw yourself into work. This was her firms busiest time of the year. People needed to recruit new and exciting up-comers fresh off their naive pre college graduation job tours. She recruited from the top executives to their assistants. It was her job to find the tough, durable but always flexible to bend but not break to their bosses.

It was a overcast March day in Lima when Santana's phone rang with an unknown number with a 212 area code, 'maybe it's Cedes' she thought to herself. Knowing she could really use some good chisme with her bestie. But why would she call from a strange number, even the studio number is saved.

"Hello?" Santana answers.

"Good Morning, may I speak to Santana Lopez?"

"This is Santana, may I ask who am I speaking to.."

"Santana, I'm Brittany Pierce, I'm a head hunter for several highly renowned fashion magazines as well as a few designers!"

Santana mutters out an "okay" before she is cut off.

I have been doing some research and came across your fashion blog, I was quite impressed so I searched some more!" Brittany let's out a slight chuckle.

"Your educational background and sheer love for fashion makes you an outstanding blogger, I just want to know; are you glued to Ohio?"

Santana's annoyance level is hitting her very high to say the least but she doesn't let it show because this person knows too much to just be a stalker chick.

"Ms. Pierce, I'm not understanding your line of questioning?"

"I apologize; Vogue magazine is seeking to interview for their Chief Fashion Research Editor and they have sent me to work with you on making sure that becomes you."

Santana jaw had completely dropped by now. She knew she was good at her blog but was she really that good? No need for insecurities here Tana, hear her out she thought!

"Wait, so you're calling me for a phone interview?"

Brittany grinned into the phone at the sheer humbleness of anyone she was ever sent to recruit! "No, Ms. Lopez I would for you to come to New York tomorrow for the interview. I know it all seems a little bit rushed but they need someone sooner than later so we need this squared away rather quickly." Santana thought to herself 'what the hell' I will get a free trip to NYC, interview, see Cedes, then get back home to my Abuela. I know my parents are fully capable of looking after her but she loves my care best!

"Ms. Pierce, what time should I fly to New York?"

"I am booking you on the first flight out of Ohio tomorrow morning so you'll get here in enough time for your interview at 1pm. I'll personally pick you up from the airport when you land. You will be in my care until I return you back to the airport." With thy they said there goodbyes. Santana thought what a boring person Brittany must be to have to look after strangers she brings in for interviews. I must talk this over with Mami and Papi so I can make sure they'll take care of her Abuela.

"Mami!" Santana called out as she entered the main house on their property. "Can I talk to you and Papi about something?"

"Anything, mija." Marrisa said looking over at her husband that's taking a seat next to her.

"Tell us what is going on Santana" her father spoke up. Rafael was a tough judge, but when it came to his wife, daughter, and even his wife's mother he was a complete softie! He and his wife raised their daughter knowing she could have anything her heart desires but she must be respectful at all times, always stay humble because no matter what what you have or get its all a gift, all are blessings bestowed upon us and the moment you're ungrateful will be the very moment it's all taken away. "Money, material things mean nothing if you aren't going to treat people how you'd like to be treated!" Is what her Abuela said to her everyday. And those were words she lived by!

"I had a strange phone call a few hours ago. I was offered an interview with Vogue magazine based on the work I do on my blog." Santana said letting out a long sigh before continuing. "I thought it was a prank until I looked up the head hunter who called, her recruiting firm, and the position she said I was interviewing for. It's all valid. The thing is that the interview is tomorrow afternoon and I'll need to fly out of here at 10:30am. I know it's last minute and it seems like I'm running out on my responsibilities with Abuela but I have to give this a shot!" It seemed to Santana that she had said that all in one breath because her parents just nodded staring at her without saying a word so Santana continued. "You ever had this feeling of wanting something but you didn't know what it was nor could you explain it if someone asked you too, well this is it! I never knew I wanted something like this but I darn sure I was to see what it's all about."

Mija, when did we ever say that looking after your Abuela was your responsibility? Marissa spoke first.

Because if you think I want you to waste your brilliance here in Lima looking after me you must've missed all that I have taught you throughout your 24 years!" Her Abuela said walking into the room her body small but sturdy. "I want you to get on that plane tomorrow and wow them like I know you can and when they tell you that you have the job, don't look back to Lima with worry. We are family we are here for you and we will love you but you have to live out your dream. This may not have been with you set out to do but for some reason it has been brought to you without you even looking. So you go on and see what New York has to offer you." Santana sat there with tears streaming down her face she didn't know what to say or what to do but her heart was full. "We know that you'll do well look what you've done so far with just a phone call, your mother and I will seek airport in if you come back here we will pick you up. But Santanita you will go!" Rafael said while placing his arms around the young Latina's shoulders.

"I just want to say Abuela you looked after me my whole life while Mami and Papi were working, made it your business to keep after me even after we lost Abuelo my freshman year of high school and it's my turn to look after you and I'm working from home while doing it but I understand what you all are saying and I'm going to go and do my best, my best is what and all I have! Now, Mami lets find an outfit that says high fashion but job interview at the same time! I might as well pack for the next few days because I'm going to surprise Cedes and Sam while I'm there, if that's alright with everyone?" Santana said breaking from her Abuela's embrace. "That's more than alright." Her Abuela said.

 **Later that evening in NY:**

All I want is to go home to a glass of wine, my Chinese and my cat. I have only been home long enough to shower and change into my sweats when there's a buzz from my doorman.

"Ms. Pierce, Ms. Amelia is here to see you. Should I let her up?"

Brittany didn't reply right away she was annoyed and becoming upset, 'why was she here, she was the one who hurt me by cheating' She thought

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _7 1/2 months ago_

 _I cannot believe I finished all of my interviews early and got everyone situated in their desired locations whether it was back home or to a hotel so they could celebrate; my job was done. That's what I do get them in, help close the deal, or put them on a plane home if the interview is a complete failure. See I get you in, you have to follow through then I'm done. And today, I'm done by 3pm so I can make a romantic dinner for my girlfriend, Amelia. We have been together for five years now, she's a dancer and so was I( at one point in time), that's how we met. We were both dancers in Wicked and we just clicked, ya know. We went on to do a few more shows together, then after being a few tours and then Beyoncé's World Tour, I decided that I lived that part of my dream and with enough money and my masters degree in business I decided to help people with theirs. That's when I noticed the change in her, she held me differently, kissed me with less passion but I knew it was just my long hours that I spent getting my name out there. But Amelia understood after we talked and we worked out a system for us to talk to each other. So, here I am at Whole Foods getting all the ingredients to make her favorite meal blackened salmon Alfredo with zucchini and cherry tomatoes, and my_ _tasty roasted asparagus salad. We'll work it off with multiple rounds over the weekend! Once I get all of the ingredients I head home. I walk the short few blocks to my building._

 _I take the elevator up to my apartment, it's mine because I bought it before she agreed to officially be my girlfriend. I walk into the foyer and I heard sounds, the further I walked into the apartment my heart sank because I knew what those sounds were, I knew what that smell was.. I started walking towards our bedroom when I realized that the moaning wasn't coming from there. It was coming from the guest room on the other side of the apartment. My heart wanted me to just leave but my legs kept walking towards the heartbreak. I stood outside the door for what seemed like a hours to my soul but it was only seconds to my heart shattering. I opened the door and their was my beautiful girlfriend riding my now former best friend Jeremy. I couldn't speak nor move I just stood there watching silently. She must have realized the door was opened because between thrust she turned around and looked at me, not with shock or sadness but contempt. I didn't make a scene just yet.. I turned in the direction of MY bedroom stopping off to pick up a few trash bags! Soon as I hit the walk-in closet, Amelia was on my heels. "Bunny, it was a..." Before she could finish I spoke! "DON'T! You don't have the right to call me that! I'm packing your shit and you are leaving!"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"You can let her up, but this is the last time, don't call for confirmation, I would like the doormen to not let her in the building and I need new key cards to the elevator once she leaves."

I stood at the door because I promise you this isn't going beyond the foyer.

A few short minutes later there's a knock on the door. I open it and there she stands. I thought seeing her after all of this time would be heart wrenching but there was nothing. Not even numbness. "How can I help you, Amelia?"

"Brittany, can I please come inside?" I step aside to let her in but tell her right here is as far as you are allowed. "What you've moved someone in so soon?!" She bites. "I didn't peg you for the stereotypical rebound lesbian!" She says with venom. Why is she upset, she fucked this up not me! I was faithful to her even on tour.

"What do you want, I have to prepare for a very special client I have tomorrow."

"Still all work, I see nothing has changed! You do know you're the owner of your own recruiting firm the people who work for you, you know your employees can do that for you!" She says inching her way closer. "Tell me what you're here for then leave!" I say

"I came here to say I am sorry. I'm not going to lie I miss you so much it hurts!" She says reaching out to me.

"Amelia, I don't miss you. If I'm honest I never really missed you nor us, I just missed coming home to someone, having someone to talk to, cuddle with.. I missed being able to kiss someone good morning and good night. Finally, I missed making love, but not with you. With someone who I know that feel, that particular moan is from that spot I hit that only I can hit! Yeah, that's what I miss. And I will have that once the hurt is gone."

"So, you're still single?" She says with hope in her eyes thinking I would give in because she can see the longing in my eyes. "I am still single and I'm going to remain single until I'm ready to move on to the right woman, hopefully the one that will make it forever, and that's not you! Are you hear for closure? Because I'm good with us being over!"

"Bunny, please listen, I was a lesbian before you at least I thought I was..then you came in with your penis and it made me think that maybe I wasn't a lesbian if I could have a girlfriend like you!"

Amelia said as she slid down the wall, truth be told she did love Brittany at one point in time but she became confused and rather than leave she decided to cheat just in case her urge for more changed. Brittany didn't say a word nor did she put her hands on her to remove her from her apartment, she slid onto the floor as well resting her head in her hands, "I don't need your shit right now! Listen, I have come a very long way from not loving myself for what I have between my legs! I am a lesbian, just a very special one at that! I told you upfront about my penis and my insecurities about it during my teens. If being with me made you question your sexuality then should have talked to me instead of cheating on me. And I don't know who you're fooling but no lesbian suck a dick like you..you know what get your lying, cheating wannabe lesbian ass out my house! You must have forgotten about all of the times we played Never Have I Ever when you let me know you had a threesome with your best male friend and your best female friend! Go and don't have come back!

Brittany stood up and turned to open the door. Amelia walked by stopping to inhale Brittany's signature scent of vanilla one last time. "I leave for the London shows of Kinky Boots tomorrow, goodbye!" And with that Amelia left.

Brittany closed the door bent over to pick up one of her many pairs of Louboutin pumps that she got from one of her many clients. Not like she needed it but half of Brittany's wardrobe is from designers or magazines trying to get her head hunting firm to go after the biggest and the brightest talents.

7am Lima

Santana was up and ready for her flight to New York. She received her itinerary from one of Ms. Pierce's assistants late yesterday afternoon. She was on the only flight out of Lima to New York that leaves at 9am. "Papi, you know I should have told her to book me on a flight out of Columbus but the shock of it all consumed me."

"Mija, that's alright, you're okay now and have your wits about you, right?"

Si, Papi! I'm more than ready. I'm carrying my garment bag on the plan so I can change tops once I land. Te amo Mami and Papi."

"Mija, que va a hacer grande en tu entrevista! Te amo."

"Gracias, Mami" Santana said breaking her mother's hug! She picked up her things so she could board her plane.


	2. Where My Heart Lies

Santana POV

"I don't know how I lucked up with a window seat on a half full plane but I am very grateful to Ms. Pierce's assistant. As soon as I exit the plane I head to the bathroom to change my top. It's a sleeveless red tie neck blouse, pencil tight skirt, blazer and red heels. I make my way to baggage claim and that's when I almost lose my breath. The woman holding the sign with my name is drop dead gorgeous. She's a tall drink of water with corn silk blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a smile that would shame the sun. I take a few steps towards her, almost losing my balance from creeping on her! How could I ever have the notion that she was boring.

"Hello, Ms. Pierce, I'm Santana Lopez!

"Welcome to New York, please call me Brittany. Let's grab your bags and we can head out to my car!"  
"Once we gathered my one small overnight bag, I sat in the seat next to Ms. Pierce, I mean Brittany. We went over my plan of action for the next couple of hours.

"My apologies I almost forgot here's your ice green tea with little ice and your cranberry muffin." Wow, I know it just Starbucks but she knows my complete order. She really is thorough!  
"Uh, thank you Brittany! You are very knowledgeable about your recruits." I tell her!

"Once, I'm given a name I, or my other two head hunters go to work on finding out all we need to know about them. We leave no stone unturned. Just because you look good on paper doesn't mean you're the right fit. One of my biggest clients is interested in you, so I worked on your portfolio myself. I know everything I need to know about you professionally before I bring you in for the interview. We are here, your interview is in an hour in the 3rd floor conference room.

Before that you'll sit in on a few meetings with designers on the same floor." She tells me.  
"Aren't you coming in? I ask her. She smiles slyly saying "Here's where I leave you. I'll be waiting for you on the 2nd floor by the elevators once you're done.

Like I tell all of my recruits, you were minding your business before they sent me for you. Be yourself and let them hunt you!"

"And with that I say thank you and walk into the building and a security guard gives me a pass id for the day. I followed the directions in my packet for the meeting with the designers, not what I thought it would be. There were models lined up in front of a row of chairs. A tall man walked towards me and said "you must be Santana Lopez, I'm Quadry and I'm here to help you with this portion of your interview.

"Santana thought to herself 'Ms. Pierce didn't quite mention this part but let's knock this out!' "Nice to meet you Quadry, what's my project?"

"Ms. Lopez we would like you to style and dress the models in what YOU think is fashionable, not what you think we want to see but what you'd think people like you'd like to see. The racks of clothes, shoes and accessories are over there, we will see you in an hour!" Santana said thank you and turned around to start her task at hand. She looked over each model and nodded in approval when she saw two plus size models. She then went to the racks of shoes then clothes, a girl must prioritize! "Hello, I'm Santana and I want to thank you in advance for your cooperation, this will be brief but exciting!" Quadry listened and took notes; 'very personable but still professional' he then noticed she has started dressing the models. Forty minutes had passed and Santana was looking at her finished work

"There was a buzz among the model each admiring the others look. Santana then turned to Quadry to let him know she was finished when she realized the chairs behind them have been filled. A distinguished woman spoke first. "Ms. Lopez, are you done with the models attire?" Santana turned slightly to look in the woman's direction. "Yes, I am done." Are you satisfied with your work?" A younger gentleman with a boyish quiff of hair said! Santana turned to him with a humble yet confident smile and said, I quite satisfied with what I have done here! Thank you!" With that the distinguished woman passed Quadry a few questions to message Ms. Pierce. "Ms. Lopez, you can have a seat by the elevators and wait for Ms. Pierce."

 **Brittany's POV**

"I have worked one on one with many recruits and none of them have knocked me off my game.

 **~flashback~**

 _"As I stand here with this sign I'm greeted by this most gorgeous woman. "Hello Ms. Pierce, I'm Santana Lopez!" She says. She had midnight colored hair that flowed down pass her shoulders, these ridiculously addicting dimples that just complimented her smile with those beautiful full lips. Which almost done me in until I looked into her milk chocolate eyes, I've never seen eyes so beautiful, so brown! In the short glance over her body, I saw curves for days. My, oh my the hours I could spend worshipping her gorgeous body! 'No, I cannot think of a client in this way.'_

 **~end of flashback~**

"Brittany just shook her head at her lustful thoughts as she received the go ahead message. She knew when she brought Ms. Lopez here for the interview that the job was hers to lose. As she came out of her thoughts Brittany saw Ms. Lopez walk towards the benches by the elevators. "Santana, come join me here for a second?" Brittany said as she made room on the bench, she wanted to give her a few moments to gather herself and her thoughts before she closed the deal. Brittany knew she had until 8pm tonight to get back to Elaine, the distinguished woman (better known to her staff as the Editor in Chief Of the whole magazine) who conducted the anything but conventional interview. Most would frown at the hiring practices but this isn't your traditional workplace by any means. The extraordinary and quite often the phenomenal occurred here. You are most likely to be under intense pressure from the time you walk into the building until you lay your head down at night, so you must be ready for ANYTHING!

"Santana took a seat on the beach beside Brittany not know what to make of her time in that room. 'Did I miss out on the actual interview?'

"She thought to herself! I thought I would see her when I was done? Santana had the most puzzling look on her face so Brittany decided to ease her mind some.

Santana spoke up first. "What happens now? Do I go back to the airport?" Brittany saw Santana's brows furrowing and thought how cute. "No, Ms. Lopez now you come with me. My car is waiting outside, are you ok with that?" Santana nodded as her and Brittany made their way to the front lobby via the stairs. They both remained quiet until the car started moving. "Ms. Pierce, we are here!" The driver informed Brittany. They had pulled in front of the Gramercy Park hotel where she presented the offers to all of her top clients recruits. As they exited the car Brittany to her driver, with that nod he knew to stay close by. As they walked into the hotel they made their way to a small yet professional conference room on the first floor of the hotel.

"Ms. Lopez have a seat, please. The dressing of the models and the being asked about your choices were your interview." Santana jaw dropped slightly but turned into a smirk as she noticed the glint in Brittany's eyes as she looked at her. That glint is Brittany's signature for when she's going in to land her latest hunt!

"Ms. Lopez, Vogue brought you here strictly for this position. When I called yesterday the position was already yours, all I had to do was just get you here for you to show your magic. I've been studying you for the past several months I have passed everything that I have found about you over to Elaine and I'm pretty sure you knew when she walked in the room or was she spoke with you who she was. Santana just nodded her head, smirk has now turned into a humble yet confident smile.

"Brittany continued. "Ms. Lopez here's the contract they are offering along a relocation package and all that comes with being the Research Fashion Editor at Vogue; which includes an apartment, three months of your salary, your signing bonus, access to the magazine's car service, and two weeks to get organized on your move from Ohio." Santana was trying her best to remain calm and professional. 'Can I really just leave my Abuela? I knew the chances when I excepted the interview. "Santana, you do have until 8pm tonight to decide, lets get something to eat after we get you settled for the night." Brittany said as her driver knocked on the door with Santana's suitcase and room key. Brittany gave her driver another nod as both ladies stood up making there way to the sixth floor. Brittany showed Santana her room and told her she'll wait for her in the lobby. Back in the lobby Brittany shot off several emails while she waited for Santana.

"Santana sat on the chair in the corner while pressing her mother's name.

"Hello Mami!"  
"Mija, how are you? How was your interview?"

Santana sighed knowing that she always told her mother everything. It has been this way since she came out at 15 to her and her Abuela.

 **~flashback~**

 _Santana was excited to get to to cheer practice to see her best friend Quinn. They had been friends since elementary school and now in high school they were thick as thieves! "Lopez, what took you so long? I was waiting in the locker room since forever!" Quinn said trying to sound all bossy but knew not to take it too far with Santana, yes Quinn was Boss Bitch to the others at school but to her and everyone else Santana was Queen B! Both of them were short in stature but their no nonsense approach to bullshit was well known and having boyfriends on the football and basketball teams didn't hurt either! However, if anyone knew that once you cracked their surface they were all mush like a basket of kittens, they'd never live it down. No, the ladies weren't quite bullies, in fact they despised them as used their venom on them majority of the time._

 _"Shut it Fabray, I have a serious problem!" "Oh gosh, calm it with the dramatics Lopez and just tell me what is it?"_

 _Santana took in a deep breath confused by all that was churning inside of her mind, body, and soul. She thought it to be too much for someone her age to deal with! Screw dramatics this could be the death of her!_

 _Look Lucy!" Quinn knew it was serious if she used her first name!_

 _Santana continued "Sam cornered me by my locker after saying he's ready for 'all' of me that making out was no longer enough! You know I care for him but I don't feel anything for him pass the kissing!" Santana had started noticing a few months back that when her friends talked about boys she held no desires to, she also knows that the way she looked at girls weren't something that a girl who likes boys would do! But what was she to do, she didn't understand her feelings and she didn't know anyone else who could..'hmmm maybe Mami would since she's a doctor, but what if how I feel disturbs her or even worse disappointed her' Santana sighs to herself._

 _"S, you still don't want him to touch you and stuff while making out?You haven't gone all the way, yet?" Quinn asked sincerely! Santana thought something was wrong with her as tears started pooling in her eyes. "No, I don't! Look, I don't feel like cheering today nor having Sue calling me 'Sandbags' no matter how many times my mom has told her that they are real and that my breast had a ridiculous growth spurt over the summer! I'm going home."_

 _"If you want I'll come over later on." Quinn said worried about her friend. "No, that's alright I'm going to go to Barnes and Noble first then I'm going to go home to read my new purchase!" Santana said looking away hoping she didn't ask what books were she buying!_

 _"Okay, bye Santana feel better!" Quinn said as she hugged her bestie._

 _Santana often wondered why didn't she feel the way for Quinn and Mercedes as she felt for the clerk at the book store. She thought she was hot, and if she was honest with herself she would admit that she was quite smitten with the extra curvy blonde named Dani. Once at the bookstore Santana made a beeline straight_

 _Dani to see if her book came in; she suggested this book to Santana when she saw her staring at her one day. Dani was a senior at an all girl school on the other side of Lima, where she honed her lady loving skills. She was so beautiful to Santana, and Santana was all that she could think about. "Did it come in?" Santana beamed while standing next to the newly delivered unpacked books! "Yes, I have your copy of 'Annie on My Mind' behind the counter. I've already paid for it so let me get it so you can start reading it!" Once she collected the book she went downstairs to the reading area to read. Santana was so lost on the book she hardly noticed that aside from the few workers cleaning up to close for the night, she was the only customer left. Her phone had a few text messages awaiting her as well._

 _Lucy-Q: S, are you okay? Call me or come over I'm home._

 _Sam: Babe, I thought you were coming over after Cheerios practice?_

 _Mercedes: Singing club today, no?_

 _Mami: Mija, Papi and I days are running longer today. If you want more than pizza go to your Abuela and Abuelo's. Te amo._

 _To Sam: I don't think I will ever be ready to have sex with you. I'm_ _uncomfortable._

 _Sam: Let's take a break._

 _Dani walked over to Santana and asked her if she could give her a ride home. Santana nodded and they were on their way. Santana knew in a few short months that she would have a car of her own, her Papi told her so after she received straight A's on her first two report cards of her Sophomore year._

 _"So, what do you think of the book so far?" Dani asked seeing how far she had gotten into the book?"_

 _"I love it, it explains a lot more of what I've been feeling lately, especially about you!" Santana said being her truly bluntly honest self. "What is it that you feel about me?" Dani asked shyly wanting to feed off the young Latina's confidence._

 _"I think you are beautiful. I have never liked anyone like this before, let alone a girl! I miss you when I don't come here to see you!" Santana said with all the joy of a child telling someone about their visit to Santana! "Dani was amazed, yes she was older but this beautiful girl and already had her in the palm of her hands. Before Dani could take the car out of park, Santana had leaned over the console and was kissing her._

 _Dani was surprised but she knew to kiss back and she deepened the kiss. Santana felt something a little unfamiliar to her, there was a warming in her face, ears, and nether regions. "Oh God!" Santana exclaimed slight breaking the kiss but before she could pull away.._

 _Dani reattached their lips! But there was no battle for control Dani submitted letting Santana regain control of their first kiss. In the next few moments Santana started exploring Dani's body. She had studied these curves and valleys for months and just needed to touch them to see what they felt like! When her motions and touches started to elicit moans from Dani causing her to explore Santana's body back as well..the young Latina started to moan as well. Dani broke the kiss to catch her breath and to ask Santana a very important question. "When is your curfew and would you like to come over?"_

 _"It's at 11 and yes!" Dani turned around and started the engine. "I will take you home before curfew!" On the ride to Dani's house Santana thought about all she was feeling and wanted it to continue even if only for clarity._

 _Dani pulled into the driveway of a large house Santana noticed how similar it looked to her house._  
 _"We are here!" Dani said opening the door!" They both got out and Santana she was in the only gated community in Lima, the same gated community that she lived in several blocks over. "How come I've never seen you around here when we live so very close to one another?" Santana said pointing behind them in the direction of her house. Dani pulled her into the door after she shrugged. She led her to the couch in the entertainment room. Once on the couch they crashed their lips together with a vengeance! Hands were touching and feeling everywhere._

 _Santana lifted Dani's top pulling down her bra to get a better feel of her breast...this was the closet Santana had ever been to someone's breast. She liked it and explored more. She took Dani's erect nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly. Dani continued to let her control the situation she began to feel as Santana's hand travel further down her body, until she was between her skirt and her legs. All Dani could do was nod and open her legs. They both rolled around, moaned, touched, and came for the next couple of hours. Dani looked at the clock and saw they had enough time to get themselves cleaned up, grab a bite and get Santana home._

 _Once at home Santana knew since tomorrow was Saturday that she would have to talks to her mother and Abuela at their weekly all girl day out. That morning Santana was nervous as she sat across from the two of the women who meant so much to her. Dani had now became the third. After losing her virginity to each other last night, they decided that they should be together no matter what!_  
 _"Mami, there's something I would like to talk with you and Abuela about. Something that has bothered me for a long time now._

 _"Nieta, you know you can tell us anything and if we don't know the answer we will get one for you!"_

 _Santana let out a deep sigh of relief knowing it was now or never._  
 _I like girls the way I'm suppose to like boys!" She let it lay on the table before she spoke again. Letting them take it in and reading their faces to know if she should continue with her explanation or just cut her loses._

 _Marrisa looked at her only child with all the love she had in her being for her. She swelled with pride seeing the courage in her daughter. She knew what this moment meant for her child and knew she was scared but she had to be honest with us about who she was! But before she could speak, her mother grabbed Santana's hand and started to speak. "Te amo nieta!_

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes por ser valiente!" Her Abuela said with tears in her eyes. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her granddaughter but with all the love and pride they had for her, they would help her live her best life. "Gracias Abuela!" Was all Santana could say._

 _"You know your father and I love you to a few points beyond unconditional. As long as you're walking in your truth and you are always honest and respectful to everyone we are for you and our love and support for you will never waiver." Marrisa knew she could speak for her husband because he was the one who told her that "there's going to be a day when our baby girl comes to us and tells us she's a lesbian and we are going to love and support her so just get yourself to where I am now!" She never questioned him knowing the bond that the two shared she just nodded her head. "Te amo, Mami, so much!"_

 **~end of flashback~**

"Mami, it was amazing! They had me style some models, then after asking me about my choices told me to meet Ms. Pierce by the elevators! That was my interview. So once I was back with Ms. Pierce, who told me to call her Brittany. She brought me to this gorgeous hotel conference room to offer me the job and so much more." Santana said through her excitement!

"Mija, I'm so proud of you, so proud!"  
"Even if I have to move here to work?"

"Santana, we knew when they called you there for the interview that you were going to move there if you got the job. We love you and want this for you. You have our love and support and encouragement. We will miss you like nobody's business but I knew when you were a baby that one day your dreams would be too big for Lima, and so did the rest of the family! Your Papi knew that even more than me. Oh Santana, his chest was so swollen with pride when we left the airport. He told his colleagues at the luncheon that his baby girl was on her way to New York for an interview that they called her for by just looking at her blog!"

"So, Mami, I should take the job? "You didn't tell Ms. Pierce yes before you called me?"  
"No, I wanted to make sure I had you three's blessing!"

"Santana, you have it and do much more. It's time for you to put Lima in your rear views and just come for a visit. I know you're staying here for your Abuela but I know you're still here because of her. Dani is long gone now, love, long gone. I know you miss her and everyone knows how deeply you loved her but she wouldn't want you tethered to Lima because of her and what use to be. Her spirit and love will always be with you. When you've settled in New York, her spirit will be with you when you finally find a woman your heart wants to love again!"

"Santana set there with tears streaming down her face thinking of her first and only true love, but now wasn't the time to dwell in that pain! So she wiped her tears and temporary sealed that hole in her heart back up. "I know Mami! Even far away you can make everything better! This is the right choice for me! A great one at that! I love you so much Mami, give Abuela and Papi hugs. I will see you Sunday, call you tomorrow!"

"With that Santana reapplied her makeup and headed for the lobby. There she saw Brittany before she had a chance to notice her.. 'I will remain professional but once this contract is signed I will find out if she truly plays for my team!'

"Hello Ms. Pierce, I'm ready!" Santana said as she stood beside Brittany, who now had a painfully distant look on her face as Santana became closer. "Brittany, are you okay?" Brittany looked up at her and tried to regain her composure. If she was truly honest she would say no and that I need a hug from someone who can make it better. But she just gave the weakest half smile known to man and said professionally "I am, I was just sitting here getting ideas together to help you make your decision!" Santana nodded and said under her breath "I'm going to take the job but if you come along as a package deal, I'll sign right now!" Winking to herself!

"I'm not that hard one to sell, so don't go to too much trouble. How about we get to that dinner and take it from there!" Brittany held out her arm to show Santana the way to the car. On the ride to the restaurant. Brittany handed Santana a maroon leather portfolio that contains her contract, within the contract she found what her duties would be at Vogue, her salary, as well as her tentative start dates. She read further that Quadry will be her personal assistant and if she needed another assistant during the season that Quadry would get one for her. She saw a large brown envelope behind the contract..without looking at one another Brittany just said "that's your keys to your apartment, your the number to your car service, tickets for you and your friends tomorrow

"Santana was speechless! How did she know she was about to ask a question, and did she make her business to know I have friends in the city? Santana wanted to know what else did Ms. Pierce know?

"I actually looked through your Facebook while you were upstairs!" Brittany spoke up.

"Ms. Pierce, are you psychic? How are you reading my mind?"

"Brittany didn't know how she was doing it, it has never happened to any of her other recruits before nor anyone in her personal life. "Well, I'm not psychic because if I were I would have played every lotto and powerball that ever existed!" She wanted to go on to say that for some strange reason she was so intuitive when it came to her. They both nodded. As they pulled in front of the restaurant Brittany said, "leave the contract here, you can think about it over dinner. I know it's a lot to take in."

"Once inside Del Friscos, Brittany was directed to her normal table in the back where she sealed deals! She ordered for the table Santana's favorite wines and seafood to be ready a few minutes after they arrived. "So, Ms. Lopez what are the questions you have, if any about the job and offer?" Brittany asked as there personal waiter started to bring the items to their table."Santana cleared her throat.."I just a few questions." Brittany nodded ok.

"Does my two weeks start after I sign the contracts or when I get on the plane?" Santana asked after she took a sip of water.

"They actually start the day after your plane arrives back in Lima, traveling can cause delays. Also, I can tell you that the magazine and building is a ghost town the weeks of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. So, you'll be able to see your parents and Abuela." Again Santana was impressed that was her other question. Both of the ladies took a sip a wine then Santana spoke. "Ms. Pierce, I am not one to play games about anything. So, if I'm not sounding too eager, I would like to accept the job offer and sign the contracts. Truth be told, this is a dream situation for me. The job, and a chance to build a like in a new city. I gratefully accept it!"

"Brittany stood up to shake Santana's hand. Once that was over Santana surprised Brittany by giving her a hug. "For some reason I've been wanting to give you that since the lobby of the hotel!"

"Brittany said a shy thank you and sat back down in her seat. She sent two very quick messages. In less than ten minutes Santana noticed a man with shellacked hair walking towards them. "Santana this is my VP and best friend Blaine. Blaine this is Vogue's new Fashion Research Editor."

;"Nice to meet you, Santana you're stunningly beautiful.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too!" Blaine handed over the portfolio minus the envelope so Santana could sign the contract and it could be filed at Vogue by a 8pm. Once they were signed Brittany excused herself for a few minutes to walk Blaine out. "No wonder you wanted to take this one on as a one on one." Blaine looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. She's beautiful and she plays for your team!" He said through a smirk.

"This has been nothing but professional since I received the email. They really wanted her so I did intense research on her but I will admit I found something after the offer that has given me a bit of a pause." Brittany said to Blaine. "Then why did you let her sign then?"

"It's nothing professional but I'll keep an eye on her through her move." With a nod and a hug they ended their work day knowing they'll meet up later for their weekly Friday night of shooting the shit.

"Brittany returned to the table to resume her meal, which is a first since she's usually the one who files the contract with the company once it's signed, but she knew this one was special. "Santana thought that even with a few friends in the city, it would be wise to get Brittany's ok to contact her. "Do you mind if I give you a call or text sometimes once I'm back in New York?" Brittany smiled inwardly knowing she needed to keep a little eye on her.

"Yes, you many. I'm texting you my personal number so you can contact me any time.

Santana said thanks as she finished her glass of wine. When they were finished Brittany paid the bill that included the gratuity but still gave their waiter a vet generous tip. That did not go unnoticed by Santana one bit. "The car ride back to the hotel was uneventful Brittany walked Santana to the hotel door to say good night and that she'd see her Sunday to get her to the airport. Without a flinch or second thought Santana pulled her in to a tight hug and placed a kiss on her cheek, turned and walked into the lobby. "She was a bit smitten by Ms. Pierce. Santana knew it but there hasn't been anyone since Dani! As she walked into her room the single tear that escaped her eye after she hugged Brittany have now turned into streams but she cannot and will not breakdown today. Instead she pulled herself together and took a shower. She laid in bed with thought turning her phone off. She often did that so she could be one with her thoughts.

On the other side of town..

Brittany walked into her apartment and headed straight to her shower. She needed to wash off the day and get ready for Blaine. Her and Blaine have been friends since college but grew closer over the years especially when Jeremy pulled his shit. Brittany stepped out the bathroom with her bra and shorts on, she heard the tv from the living room and knew Blaine was there. She put on a tee and her duck slippers and went towards the noise.

"Scotch or Tequila?" She says to a now to a bushy head man in joggers and a tee shirt. He just turned and said, "is she really that bad?" Brittany pours her a glass of scotch and sat on the chaise part of her sofa. Whew, she sighed. As she shook her head she started. "You know I do thorough investigations of all the recruits before I hand them off or keep them for myself. Well, I knew I was keeping her the moment Elaine called me." Blaine shook his head as he made himself a Grand Marnier and ginger ale. "What's going on B?" Blaine asked as he returned to his seat. "I'm on her Facebook to see what to order for wine and starters when I came across pictures of her and a beautiful blonde woman that stopped abruptly nine months ago. I went a little deeper and found out the woman was Santana's fiancée Dani."

"Was?" Blaine asked "Yes, she died. She was killed by a drunk driver in a park. She only mentioned it in a couple of post but nothing constant nor over the top." "Do you think it's going to cause an issue with her doing her job?" Blaine asked from a professional point of view. Brittany whispered a "no." To which Blaine asked "then what is it then?" "I honestly think she'll get here be lonely and have a breakdown."

"Then you have to find out before midnight if she's stable!" Brittany changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and left for the hotel. She forgot her phone so she rang her room from the receptionist desk. "Hello?" Santana answered puzzled by the hotel phone ringing. "Ms. Lopez it's Brittany, there's something I need to ask you, mind if I come up?"

"Santana thought it to be a little strange but said "Yes, come on up!" She hurried to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She put her hair in a lose ponytail and found her shorts.

"There was a light knock on the door and Santana got up to answer it. "On the other side stood a still beautiful dressed down Brittany waiting to gain entry. Santana stepped to the side to let her in. Once in the room Santana offered her a seat in the blue chair in the corner, that just now reminded her of the color of Brittany's eyes. "What brings you here this late hour Ms. Pierce?"

"Please, call me Brittany. I have something very important but yet rather personal to ask you."Okay." Santana says as she sits on the bed. "Earlier this evening I was reading your Facebook to gather opinions on your taste in wine and music. I came across.." Before Brittany could continue Santana cut her off. "You came across pictures of me and Dani, my deceased fiancée, right?" There was nothing to pull Santana back into professional mode now. Dani had been on her mind all day like most days, but today more than ever. The tears pooled in her eyes at first, but then the streams started and her body slightly moved like she was about to break into full on sobbing. Brittany saw this and broke the rest of her professionalism and rushed to her side. She sat beside her and pulled her into her arms holding her like her life depended on it. "I am so sorry! I got you. Is there someone who comforts you when this happens?"

"Santana shook her head against Brittany's chest. "I usually get through these by myself. This doesn't happen too often." Santana said. "Can I get you anything?" Brittany said feeling guilty. "No, I think I can explain. Dani and I were together for 7 years. I met her when I was just starting to come into my sexuality. She helped me discover who I was through books and how I wanted to love through loving her. That day Dani died I was on my way to meet her in the park for lunch. She always got there early to sit under our favorite tree." Tears were falling again but talking about Dani to Brittany was easy and very calming. "I couldn't get into the park when I got there, an officer said there was a young woman pinned between a car and a tree. I screamed and fell to the ground. The officer put it together when he saw the picnic basket and started radioing for an ambulance!" Brittany had tears rolling down her own cheeks at this point but she kept rubbing her back.

"I was sedated in the ambulance at the park. By the time I came to I was in the hospital with both my parents by my side. They told me Dani had passed away on impact. Her mom came to my room and just held me needing to be near someone else that loved Dani. It's been a very bad year, one day I'm graduating from college and planning my wedding then the next I'm planning my fiancee's funeral. Ms. Pierce, I'm not going to flake on this job. I won't make you look bad. Before I came here I visited Dani's grave, I told her that our dreams for me were coming true and that I might not visit her that much anymore but that she'll always be in my heart no matter where I go or who I'm with. And when I meet someone who I knew was the one, I'd tell them all about my first love." Brittany broke the embrace to look into Santana's eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me!" With that there lips met.

"Don't Own Glee. Story is Mine! Should I continue. Thanks for everything.


	3. I Can Do Anything

Santana sat deep in her seat in the theater, the thoughts of the past few days crept into her mind as she awaited the end of intermission. She had spent earlier that Saturday with Mercedes looking over her new apartment.

"San, this is great, how long can you stay here?" Mercedes asked as she looked around the place in amazement. "From what the package says it belongs to the magazine and it is mine via them. I take it that the last person who held the position lived here and once he left they cleared it out and did some remodeling."

Mercedes looked at her friend with pride and said, "Well, we will definitely help you get settled. What all are you bringing from Lima and what do you need to get once you move here?" "I am bringing my clothes, books, and a few things I have of Dani's, the rest of it I will get once I am here. I plan on only being home for a week at the most. I have already talked to my parents about using most of the time to get settled here. I want to at least be a little comfortable before I start work."

Mercedes looked at her friend just breeze through mentioning Dani without a tear, she knew she had come a long way since she last saw her in Lima for the funeral, but she knew Santana and that she waiting to process and deal with her emotions at a later time. "Come on San, we have a few hours to spare why don't we go look for some furniture?"

Santana snapped out of her thoughts knowing this was a good idea just nodded while picking up her purse and moving towards the foyer of the apartment.  
Santana stood inside the third furniture store establishing a day and time for them to deliver the new bedroom set plus the pieces she picked out for the living and dining rooms.

Yes, she could have just kept the furniture that was already in the apartment but she needed new things for her new start.

"Cedes, you know I'm not one to go in great detail about my personal business but my head and heart is all over the know the recruiter, Brittany Pierce, who brought me here for the job interview?" Santana said as they made their way back to her hotel since they were getting dressed there and Sam was meeting them in front of the theater an hour before the show. "Yes, what about her?" Her friend looked at her inquisitively.

"Hmmmm, well last night she came over because she found out about Dani, long story short I told her all of what happened, I got very emotional, and while she was comforting me she kissed me and I kissed her back. Once it was over she kept apologizing and left. I was so into the kiss that her leaving quickly threw me off before I could tell her that it was nothing she needed to apologize for. I texted her, but didn't get a response. I just left it alone. You want to know the most confusing part. I like her, I felt so comfortable telling her about what happened that once she kissed me I felt a pull in me. A scary, yet very familiar pull!" Santana said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Mercedes got up from the chair and hugged her friend. "Oh San, do you think she kissed you because she felt sorry for you?"

Santana shook her head furiously. "Not at all, I felt something from her Cedes, it was in the way our eyes kept connecting all day."

"Then just take your time. Once you are here and you're settled, I'm pretty sure Brittany will find her way in to your life or you in hers."

"Thanks, Cedes lets grab something to eat so we can rest up before we have to meet Sam."

After the play was over the three friends hugged and left in cabs in two different directions. Santana went back to her hotel to get herself together for her flight back to Lima tomorrow Sam and Mercedes to their home in Brooklyn.

Once inside the hotel Santana ran into a familiar blond in the hotel's lobby.

"Oh, uh hey Brittany, I didn't know you had another client staying here." God, she looks good even in a simple pair of distressed jeans and sweater she looks hot…wait is that a Burberry beanie she's wearing, what the hell? Damn, she's even pulling that off.

"Hey Santana, no I don't have another client staying here, in fact you were my only client to stay through the weekend. I actually came by to speak with you. Mind if we sit over there in the corner?" Santana nodded her head then followed in the direction Brittany was pointing.

After they both were seated "I wanted to apologize once again for my unprofessionalism. I am not like that with any of my recruits and I don't know what came over me. I hope that the offer to hangout and be friends still stands once you are living here in New York. However, if I have totally freaked you out by kissing you when you where vulnerable then I understand." Brittany seamed so small in that moment but knew if she wanted to see her again that she had to clear the air about last night.

Santana stretched her hand across the small table to rub the blonde's hand that was resting on the tabletop.  
"Brittany, as I told you last night, you have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all. You didn't take advantage of me not one bit, if you recall I did kiss you back. I was the one who had a look of wanting more on my face as you left. I would still like to hangout with you once I'm here. I don't know if it will lead to you and I kissing again, but I really would like to get to know you. Let's have a nightcap in the hotel bar."

The two sat in the bar and talked until the early morning. Before Brittany said her goodbyes, she reminded Santana that her car would be here at noon to get her to the airport.

"Good night, Brittany."

"Good night, Santana. Have a safe flight." Brittany watched the elevator doors close but didn't move an inch.

Santana is in the Lobby waiting for the car to arrive to take her to the airport. She stayed up packing once she returned to her room earlier this morning. When she did try to get some sleep thoughts of two blondes swirled around in her checked in at the airport, Santana pulled out her phone to send a few texts before she boarded her flight home.

 _ **To Mami: My plane should land at 3:48pm. Love you.**_

 _ **To Cuz Puck: Hey, how would you like to help your favorite cuz drive a moving van across country?**_

 _ **To Cedes: At the airport. Love you see you in a week.**_

 _ **To Ms. B. Pierce: Hello, since I am not your current recruit anymore, may I cook you dinner in 10 days?**_

When Santana landed she saw a few familiar faces waiting for her. She really did miss her mother and her abuela so much a huge smile broke out across her face. She walked over to them hugging and kissing both of them.

"Hola Mami and Abuela!"

"Hola mi nieta"

"Hola Mija how was your flight?"

"I slept most of the flight so it was a good one."

The car ride to her parent's home was relatively quiet with only a few conversations here and there. Santana pulled her phone out of her purse to see she had a few texts.

 _ **From Cruz Puck: You feeding me, right cuz?**_

 _ **From Mami: Your Abuela and I will be waiting on time.** _

_**From: Cedes: safe travels. See you soon love you San** **.**_

 _ **From: Ms. B. Pierce: Hello. I would love to have dinner with you. But you have to ask me properly once you are back in New York. Talk to you soon, Santana.**_

She looked up from her phoned with a smile so big that both her mom and grandmother saw as they pulled into the garage.

Over the next several days Santana finished packing up her things that she was taking to New York with her. She also finalized arrangements with her cousins Puck to help her drive to New York.

Tonight was her going away party and she was really looking forward to spending it with her family and friends. Her parents arranged this gathering as a surprise while she was in New York, but had to let her in on the secret once they learned that she was heading back to New York earlier than originally planned. Marrissa invited everyone she thought her daughter would like to see before she left especially Dani's mom, but she declined. It disappointed Santana since she hasn't answered or returned any of Santana's texts or phone calls over the last week and a half.

She last spoke with her the night she decided to accept the job and sign the contract but not one work from the older blonde since. So, she decided to leave her one last voicemail letting her know that she was leaving in the morning and that she'd love to see her before she left. Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and looked beside her and noticed it was her father taking a seat next to her.

"Papi, why won't she answer my calls? Could I have done something?"

Santana wanted to know she was practically in tears.

Rafael pulled her into a hug pulled back a little and said, "Mija, you have to give a her little time to adjust. She loves you were an extension of Dani so to her it may feel as if she's losing her all over again. Whether it is here or in New York, she will reach out to you when it feels right for her. Now, why don't you get yourself together and come back to your party when you are up for it. Your mom and I would like to give you your gift." With that he hugged his daughter one last time before standing up to return to the party himself.

"Thank you Papi, you know just what to say to help me feel better. I love you."

"Te amo, Santanita."  
Once they had both return to the party, one by one Santana's family stood up to speak leaving her Abuela and her parents as the final speakers.

Her Abuela went first.

"Mi Hermosa nieta, vive tu vida al Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te quiero mucho."

Santana went over and hugged her grandmother tightly. She let a few tears fall down her face knowing that the bond that the two of them have formed that no thousands of miles were ever going break that. She loves her and will miss their daily talks and words of wisdom but she knows her grandmother is her biggest supporter and she will do anything to make her proud.

"Te amo, Abuela, te amo mas que nada!" You couldn't find a dry eye in the Lopez house right now if you tried!

Lastly, it was her parent's turn. They both stood there gleaming with pride as they talked about Santana and what a joy it is to have her as their daughter. Her father then proceeded to ask everyone to step outside. There in the driveway was a BMW X5.  
"We know you will have a car to drive you around but, your dad and I wanted to make sure you had something of your own to drive in the city that's safe and reliable." Her mother explained.

Santana just covered her mouth with her hand; she was now speechless, not knowing how to begin to thank her parents for such a generous gift. She just walked over and hugged them tightly.

"Mija, before we bought your SUV will be delivered to your parking spot in your building on Thursday.

As the evening came to an end, her Tia Alex hugged her one last time and told her that she couldn't wait to see your name in the magazine. "You'll do great, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Tia I know. Thank you so much. I'll make sure Puck is taken care of."  
"Gracias!"

Santana pulled up to her last stop in Lima before her long drive to New York. She thought about stopping in Scranton to see Quinn and Rachel but knew she didn't have that kind of time to dedicate to seeing and catching up to them.  
As she exited the moving van she reached in the back for the blanket and a bouquet of lilies.

Puck just nodded as she shut the car door.  
Santana walked up a slight hill to find what she was looking for. She laid out the blanket and sat down.

"Hey Marshmallow.. I miss you so much. You have been in mind more than ever lately. I thought about you a lot while I was in New York. I got the job at Vogue. It was a piece of cake once I got out of my own way. You know, this was our journey to take together after we were married we were going to move to New York, you living out your dreams and adventures at MoMA and me making it in the fashion industry. I know I have to do this on my own, I promise I will be strong. You know I can still see your face just as clear as the sun, God I miss you and that dimple in your chin, unlike my own dimples you didn't have to do anything for it to just appear. I know… I think I met a very special person, Dani, the woman who recruited me. As soon as I saw her holding up the sign with my name it, my knees got weak, and then butterflies took up residence in my stomach, just like the first time I laid eyes on you. I guess that's one of them reasons why I have thought of you so much lately. I haven't told anyone about this, I feel ashamed, and like I am leaving you behind that I am forgetting all about you and all about what you were to me. Marshmallow, maybe I shouldn't go…" Before Santana could finish she was cut off.

"Santana, DON'T!" She looked up to face the familiar voice of Donna; Dani's mother was standing a little to the side of her. She moved to sit next to Santana pulling her into a firm hug.

"I knew you would be here. I just missed you at your parent's house so I came here. I am sorry I have been distant from you but I have done some thinking and I have some things to say. Please let me finish, okay?"

Santana just nodded then softly whispered "okay."

"One of the things that got me through was your being in my life after we lost Dani. It was such a horrendous time for the both of us. You loved my daughter as if she was your only reason for living and to be honest I found comfort in that. Just knowing that she felt that magnitude of love helps me knowing that she had happiness in her life before it was cut so short.  
"Santana, your job her with Dani and I are over. I know you will always love her and because of that always love me. However, you cannot put your life on hold for what was or what could have been. Dani would not want that of you and neither do I! Do you hear me?  
God saw through every painful and tear filled, sleepless night, He saw your detail and dedication to my daughter and to me.

So, now all of these doors are opening up to you. You don't need my blessings but you have them. I love you, Santana just as if you were my very own. I want you happy and enjoying life."  
"Donna, I ummm, I love you. You know I have always thought of you as my second mom. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Santana, I never thought to ask before but what made you give Dani the nickname of Marshmallow?"

 **~flashback~**

 _Santana was laying flush on top of Dani as they celebrated their one-year anniversary. "Tana, have you ever really looked at us when we laid naked like this, you on top of me?"_

 _"No, why?"_

 _"C'mon baby just think about it?'_

 _Santana looked puzzled for a few minutes before Dani put her out of her misery._

 _"Babe, we look like a one sided smore… You with your tan skin and chocolate hair just like a graham cracker and melted chocolate and me all pale like the marshmallow!"_

 _They both laughed hysterically!_

 _"Well, then that's that… I am calling you Marshmallow for now on!"_

 _"As long as I am always your only Marshmallow!"_

 _"Always, my one and only!"_

 **~End of flashback~**

"Nope, can't tell you that Donna, but I can tell you that she was the one who gave me the idea. It also fit her personality to the letter."

"HA! You don't have to say another word. Just give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek for old time sake so you can be on your way. I will keep in contact with your mom still to get updates and there is also Facebook, plus we will check in from time to time. You take care of yourself and if you ever need to talk or hear a familiar voice in the early hours, just call. Safe travels!"

"I love you, Donna, thank you for everything."

"Marshmallow, I have to get going. I love you and I miss you so much. Continue to watch over me. You were my first and only love, the one who will always have my firsts and a grand portion of my heart. In my heart, in my mind and here in Lima, you will always be Danielle Elise Lopez! Give my Abuelo and your dad a hug for me."

"Are you ready, San?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. I've made peace, I can move on from here and when I visit I won't feel like I left her behind. I'll always carry her love with me!"


	4. Quickest Way to the Heart

Santana has been busy nonstop since she arrived back in New York. She was happy that they arrived before her furniture and truck were delivered.

She got her apartment together within the first few days and was now sending a homesick Puck back to Lima because he needed to get back to his girl. Once she left the airport she decided to stop by the market and shop for groceries. She stocked up on fresh fruit and vegetables and fresh poultry and seafood. She knew she had to get back to her regular routine now that 'let's eat take out for every meal' Puck is gone home. Even if though she still worked out at the gym in her apartment building she knew she'd picked up an extra bounce to her ass, which is ok she just doesn't want to get carried away.

On her way to checkout Santana stopped in the alcohol and wine section to get her a few bottles of wine. She was loading her cart with a few bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon, Rieslings and Sauvignon Blanc when suddenly her eyes was graced by a pair of very long legs in a knee length skirt with an equally amazing ass to match. The woman had her blonde hair neatly pulled into a bun, to say Santana was hoping that this familiarity meant that it was her new favorite blonde, would be a lie! So she said excuse me to the woman so she'd turn around and boy when she did both of their smiles could light up the night sky.

"Hi Santana!"

"Hi Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, I returned a few days ago. I got everything unpacked and put away. The rest of the furniture was delivered and I have finished with buying little odds and ends to make the apartment more like home. So, how are you?"

"I'm well, I have a little down time before the new graduate recruiting starts. So, I'm just here getting something to make for dinner. You have been working your butt off, haven't you?"

"I have plus I had help from my cousin and my friends who live here. I wanted to have everything set up so I had a few days to relax before I start work, you know? Hey, ummm Brittany, can I make you dinner tonight, or tomorrow?"

"I did say if you asked me in person, I would say yes, didn't I? Well seeing how your cart if nearly filled to the top and you has more wine than a lesbian book club review, then yes! I will come over to dinner tonight and if you can cook I might have you over tomorrow!"

"Whoa, Ok, well would you like to help me cook tonight, sassy pants?" Brittany nodded as she followed Santana who had to suddenly pick up a few extra items before making their way to checkout.

"My truck is over here." Brittany grabbed the bags of wine then placed them in the back of Santana's truck.

"I wanted to make sure your precious cargo was loaded first!" "HA! You're funny I see you still have a bottle of your own!" Santana said knowing Brittany returned the all the items in her cart except for the bottle of wine!"

"If you must know this is a bottle for you, don't you take a bottle of wine with you when you're invited to dinner!" Brittany said then stuck her tongue out at the Latina.

"You better watch where you're sticking that thing!" Santana said as she opened the door for her new dinner companion. They both laughed while looking at one another inside of the truck but it stopped after their eyes met. Santana leaned across the console and kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth.

When they were back at Santana's apartment she offered Brittany a seat at the island while she put the wines in the chiller below the island, "I could have taken care of that!" Brittany said as she watched Santana start to put the food away.

"Thank you, but Brittany you're a guest in my home so there will be no such thing! Brittany, I'm going to make something special for you for dinner, any allergies or any foods that you just don't eat?"

Brittany just sat there with a wide smile that was fueled by all of these feelings that she'd been feeling for Santana sense she texted her before she left New York.

"No, Santana I don't have any allergies and I'm like Mickey, I'll pretty much will eat anything. At least once to try it out!" She said with a wink.

"That's great, I'm going to make my Abuela's Paella, it takes sometime, can you hangout for that long?"

With a quick nod Santana tells her to make herself at home after offering Brittany something to drink. Santana took out all of the ingredients that she'd need including the chorizo and spices. As she began to chop, Brittany walked over and said " I thought I was going to help you with cooking dinner?"

"I did say that now didn't I? You can help me but I wanted you to get the full guest of honor experience, trust me you'll have a lot more opportunities to help me cook!"

Santana goes to work seasoning up the chicken and pork, and then peeling the shrimp. She was being watched intensely by beautiful blue eyes that were now peeling shrimp after washing their hands at the sink. Santana said thank you while giving her the most grateful smile. As the two continued to work in unison the conversation started to flow. They talked about families and friends and their childhood dreams. Before they knew anything it was time to plate up dinner.

They set and ate in a brief comfortable silence while often stealing glances at one another so much so Santana started asking somewhat personal questions.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters, Brittany?"

I have one sister who is younger than me, named Brinkley. Before you ask I named her. And we're pretty close."

"I wasn't going to ask about her name, I think it's cute. Does she look like you?"

Yes, same eyes and height. I'm just slightly heavier than she is, I believe." Santana just looked at her, Brittany wasn't heavy at all, in fact she was a perfect shape those thighs, that ass, those breast...maybe she meant them, let's hope she meant them!

"Are you originally from here or from someplace else?"

"I'm actually from Middle River in Maryland I came here for Juilliard. My family still lives there, I go back to visit a lot, especially during the summer for the crabs. My sister and I go to baseball games with my dad that's his favorite thing to do with us. Maybe, if you would like you can come home with me sometime. Have you ever had Maryland Crabs?" Santana shakes her head no. "Then you have to try them and all things Maryland crab related!" Santana smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm telling her that she would love to see her hometown.

"San, this is amazing! Is this the only dish you cook this well?"

Santana laughed at the blonde. "Yes, I can cook! There's not too much that I can't cook but trust me I can read a recipe make it once and perfect it into my own! My Abuela taught me how to cook when I was growing up and my parents were working a lot."

"Good to know!" Brittany said nodding her head. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it your parents do?"

Santana quickly swallowed the wine in her so she could answer her. "My mom is a reproductive specialist who has clinics throughout Ohio, and my dad is superior court judge."

"That's amazing Santana! Did you ever want to follow in their footsteps?"

No, I'm quite proud of my parents and their achievements, but they were never home when I was growing up. Don't get me wrong they loved me and gave me as much attention as they could but my mom traveled to seminars or to give lectures or had patients out of town that took her away from home often.

My dad was home centered but as an up and coming Prosecutor, he often had late hours. So it was my grandparents and me until my mother's fertility clinics were well established. Then the bond between her and I grew just like it did with my Abuela."

"Do you want kids Santana?" Oh we are getting into the personal portion of the Q&A! Nice!

Yes, I do. I have always wanted kids. Dani was going to carry first after we were married. But things didn't go as planned." Brittany reached her hand across the table and began to rub soothing circles on the top of Santana's hand.

"Thank you, Britt! You're a great comforter. So, Britt, why are you single in a city filled with so many beautiful women?"

Brittany knew there was no turning back that if she told a little, she would have to tell everything since not telling is a lie of omission and that's no way to start off anything. She has always been a little insecure about her extra appendage but more often after Amelia.

She had made her feel less of a woman so she knew if she were to be rejected by Santana because of it, it would crush her. Brittany had felt such a strong connection for raven-haired beauty when she held and kissed her a few weeks back. She swallowed up the huge lump in her throat and washed her hands as she took a seat back on her stool in front of Santana.

"I was in a relationship that lasted for five years up until eight months ago. I came home to find my then girlfriend Amelia having sex in one of the guest bedrooms in my apartment with my best friend, Jeremy. I was so hurt I just started throwing her belongings in trash bags and put her out." Brittany held her head low as she already started feeling horrible about telling the rest of the story.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, trust me you're too good for something like this! Not that it matters but did you ask her why she did this?"

Brittany sighed and bit on her bottom lip. She then asked Santana if they could sit on the couch for that part of the story, Santana quickly washed her hands grabbing Brittany's hand after she dried hers.

Once they were seated on the couch, Santana told her that she could continue when she was ready but never did she let go of her hand. In that moment Santana could never imagine how anybody could cheat on someone, especially Brittany!

"Santana, all I ask of you as I tell you this is that you let me explain anything you need me to once I'm finish and that you don't judge me nor pity me!" Santana just looked into Brittany's eyes and squeezed her hand. With that gesture Brittany felt secure enough to go on with her story.

Brittany took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "She blamed me, said that I confused her which caused her to cheat.

See, I am a little different; I was born with a penis. I am all women except I have fully functional with a penis. I was always dressed and been ultra girly. As I hit puberty my breast came in and even though all of the women in my family are no bigger than a medium A cup, whatever hormones in my body decided that I should have a large C cup.

My mom became more ashamed of me that reflected how I saw my body. So, when I started dating Amelia I let how she saw me and how she wanted me to be weigh heavily on my insecurities."

By this time there were tears streaming down both of their faces, Santana wasn't usually one to judge but she had a severe disdain for Brittany's mom and this Amelia bitch. She knew she had to say something so that Brittany wouldn't know that she wasn't like either one of them.

"Brittany."

"San, there's only a little left of the story." Santana nodded, smiling inwardly to the shorter version of her name.

"Amelia showed up at my apartment a few weeks back telling me that my having a penis made her confused about her sexuality so she cheated with Jeremy for clarification.

I was so hurt. Excuse me can I use your bathroom by the door?" I knew I was about to cry so I excused myself. I am more ashamed of telling her all of that knowing that her liking me is out the window now.

But, it's good to know this now before my feelings for her grew even more. I can count on my one hand the actual girls who cared for me and I lost count of the number of them who only wanted me because of what I have in my pants.

Word spread on my first tour about what I had and how big I was when I was changing back stage and they saw my bulge through my Tomboy compression shorts. I grew even more self-conscious after that but then I met Amelia and thought I had met the person who would love unconditionally. I was wrong.

"Britt, are you ok in there?"

I guess I've been gone for so long time Santana is asking if I'm ok. I'm not but I don't know how to leave without further embarrassing myself.

"Brittany, can you please come out of there, I would like to talk to you."

I began to dry my face and fix myself when I hear her slide down the other side of the door.

"Hey, you in there, are you upset about what you told me or how you think I'll react? If it's the latter you have nothing to worry about. I know that this'll make me seem weird but I already like you. A lot actually. I have liked you since the moment I saw you then when you hugged and kissed me I knew it was a losing battle. Can you please join me on the couch so I can now comfort you?"

With no hesitation Brittany opened the bathroom door she doesn't know why she feels this way for Santana this much so fast but she is just going to let it happen. As she falls into Santana's arms she thinks that maybe there's something to this fate thing after all.

"Santana it's hard to like someone and tell them about me. The rejection is unbearable but it doesn't compare to being used. I like you a lot too and I knew I had to tell you since I am not one to hide it to the last possible moment."

"You have every right to hold onto this as long as you needed to but I'm glad you told me so that I can honestly say I like all of you for you and I want to see where this goes with you."

The next day Santana went to Brittany's house prepared to cook like she promised but was mate with a feast that Brittany cooked herself. "You did all of this, but I thought you wanted me to cook for you again tonight?" Santana said with a huge grin on her face. She was really starting to so many things for Brittany and she knew her face was letting her in on that fact.

Brittany stood just several inches away from Santana blushing, "I thought it was only right to cook for you tonight since you made a meal of perfection for me last night. It's my way of saying thank you."

"The pleasure is all mines, I love cooking especially for other people. Before I came here I dropped the rest of the paella off to my best friend Mercedes and her husband Sam. So, Ms. Pierce, what all do we have here?"

"So, Ms. Lopez, after I managed to get you off of me last night I had some of my home town favorites sent overnight so I could give you a little Maryland seafood experience. There's jumbo lump crab cakes, soft crabs sautéed in old bay compound butter, old bay corn on the cob, and a large salad with lemon poppy seed vinaigrette.

Santana was speechless; she went out of her way to give me a bit of her hometown. That made her feel special.

"Thank you, you really know how to make a lady feel special." And with that Santana placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks and kissed her. With no hesitation no thoughts needed she kissed Santana back. The kiss was both quick and intense leaving the two ladies staring at one another for a few more moments.

"Let me get us something to drink, do you want a glass of wine, fresh squeezed lemonade, or do you just want the water?" Brittany said pointing to the glasses of water on the table.

"I'll take the water and a glass of lemonade"

While Brittany fixed their drinks, Santana made their plates and put the salad in the respective bowls.

When Brittany says down at the table they dug in.

"This is so good, this crab cake is like nothing I've ever had before. Is this salad dressing homemade?"

Brittany smiled brightly at the Latina's compliment. "Yes, it is homemade. It's one of a few that I have perfected over the last couple of years. It is my favorite one to make. I just wanted to share my favorite foods with you like you shared yours with me."

"It's all delicious Brittany, I appreciate your sharing with me. I thought I was going to be the one stealing hearts with home cooked meals." Santana said with a wink that made Brittany's heart twinge a little.

"Oh no, I will not be the only one wandering around like a little lovesick puppy with hearts in my eyes. I was determined you'd be like that too! My grandma spent a lot of time showing me how to cook too, so I know that old wives tail as well!" Santana feigning surprised but then smirked before returning back to her meal.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence until Brittany asked Santana if she'd like to watch a movie when they were finished. She agreed only if she got to pick out the movie. Brittany pointed to her DVD cabinet that looks like a library catalogue and said, "pick out whatever you like and if there's nothing there I have Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, and Cable."

To say Santana was impressed would be an understatement. She had quite the variety but was impressed with her collection of Disney movies. She walks over with her two movies.

"Ah, she chooses two, what two did you pick?" Santana holds up The Lion King and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. "That's a very broad spectrum you have there, missy!"

"Well, I wanted to seem badass and then get my cuddle on!"

Brittany just shook her head while continuing to clear up dinner. After she was finished she dried her hands and made snacks for the movies. She was lost in her thoughts wanting to know why it felt like she'd known Santana forever, why were her feelings growing so strong for her already?

She was brought out of her own head when the timer went off on the popper. She grabbed a bowl, the goobers and twizzlers, and some bottles of water and headed back to the couch. She took the movies off the coffee table and loaded then into the player in the order she wanted them to play.

She sat close to Santana on the couch as the movie started. "Britt this isn't the one that goes first."

Brittany felt a little twitch against her compression boxers when Santana whined and thought yup I'm going to be totally whipped one day!

"I figured that I could get you a little sad now so you can cuddle with me sooner!" Brittany winked at Santana and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips and went back to the tv. Both of the ladies watched the movie like they had never seen it before. When it was over they were cuddled into one another half asleep. Brittany looked down at the Latina and thought the best thing to do was let her stay in the other guest room tonight.

"I don't think you're going to be able to drive so how about you stay here for the night in the guest room of course."

Without thinking Santana just nodded her head yes into Brittany's shoulder. "But can we cuddle so more first?" And with that Brittany played the next movie.

Over the next several days Brittany and Santana spent their time off together. They were lost into getting to really know one another that their friends hadn't seen or heard from them in days. On the morning that Brittany was taking Santana on a day trip both of the women were met by their best friends on each of their doorsteps.

"Well look who is still living and breathing without a word to anybody. Bitch get here and forgot how to return calls or respond to texts. And the last post on Instagram from you was a lavish seafood spread, and I know you didn't do it!"

"Are you done? I could have sworn I left my mother in Lima! I'm fine and on my way to a daytime outing with Brittany!" Santana said as she pulled out her iPhone to let Brittany know she'll be a few minutes late.

"Oh, I see. You forgot about your friends because you've been bumping uglies with the pretty blonde, wait till I tell Sam this!

No wonder we got leftovers the other day!"

"That's right you got leftovers from me which means you saw me recently and no one has had sex not that it's any of your business." Mercedes just rolled her eyes at her.

"I really like her Cedes. She's sweet, kind, and innocent. How often can you say you have found those qualities in the climate of the world today? Most people are so jaded or they are only looking out for self, she's rare and I just want to nurture this and see where it goes."

"Well, you do that but this is New York, so I'll get the benefit of the doubt for now. Enjoy your date. Just check-in more often will you?"

"Love you, Cedes!" "Love you too, Satan!" The two ladies said while hugging before heading in the other direction.

 ** _A little further up Manhattan.._**

Blaine knocks then lets himself into Brittany's place.

"Britt, are you here?"

Brittany waves from the living where she is putting on her white converse.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I haven't heard from you since we have been off and I know you didn't go home, so I decided stop by and check on you."

"I'm great Blaine, I've been seeing Santana and we have been getting to know one another. And right now I am waiting for her, we are headed to the park for a picnic." Brittany said as she stood.

"That's quite a romantic gesture, Brittany." Before she could give her friend an answer, she was receiving a text from Santana saying that she was downstairs. "None of our dates or hanging out..Whatever you want to call it has been conventional. We cooked for each other the first two times, and then we went to an all night moviethon of Marvel movies. It's fun and she's nothing like no one I have ever met before. I can talk to her about anything, and that calms my soul. She's caring, sweet, and attentive. I like her so much already."

"Please, be careful Britt." Blaine pleaded on their way to the elevator.

"I will." With that Blaine gave her a hug, waved goodbye to Santana and walked towards his place. He was happy for Brittany but knew in the back of his mind to stay a little cautious for now. Since Amelia's true colors didn't show until year five.

It was a beautiful spring day for a picnic and both ladies took in their surroundings. The birds were chirping and the flowers were in bloom, one couldn't ask for a better day for a date. After they placed the blanket on the ground and sat down. Brittany opened the basket and started pulling out its contents. She had thought of everything right down to some of Santana's favorites; a bouquet of ranunculus flowers, the curried chicken salad wraps, infused sparkling water, and the fruits she loved for their dessert salad. Santana smiled brightly, "goodness Britt, thank you so much for the flowers, for this picnic, I'm serious thank you for just being you. This means a lot to me." The simple gestures of romance really touched Santana. She caressed Brittany's cheek using it to pull Brittany into a sensual but quick Kiss.

In between talking about everything and absolutely nothing, they stole kisses from one another. "You know, I really like you."


End file.
